Keiryaku
by Foxx-sama
Summary: The GazettE / Aoi x Uruha, Reita x Ruki / Lemon, AU / Un prince, un noble, deux soldats et un nomade, au coeur d'une intrigue mêlant amour et pouvoir.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Keiryaku

**Chapitres :** 1/??

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Yaoi/Lemon/AU

**Disclaimer : **Aucun d'eux n'est à moi, c'est bien dommage.

**Note :** Cette fic est un AU total... L'histoire se déroule dans un univers qui rappelle un peu celui de Final Fantasy 12 (grosso modo, rien à voir avec Tokyo et la PSC)

* * *

Le soleil se couchait sur le désert, embrasant l'horizon de ses dernières lueurs rougeâtres alors que le crépuscule mourait pour laisser place à une nuit de pleine lune. La cité de Kagami s'animait peu à peu sous les étoiles mais un homme se tenait depuis plusieurs heures sur le balcon du palais royal, frissonnant dans le froid qui enveloppait peu à peu la ville comme un grand manteau sombre. Le vent jouait avec les mèches blondes qui s'étalaient sur son front, cachant parfois deux yeux noisette qui observaient le sable et la ligne de caravane qu'on distinguait au loin.

"Ils arrivent, Maître Uruha. La cérémonie d'investiture débutera peu après le coucher du soleil," dit la voix étouffée d'un soldat de l'autre côté de la lourde porte de bois qui fermait la chambre du blond. Uruha jeta un regard mauvais à la troupe qui se pressait vers les portes de la ville dans la nuit tombante, se hâtant de quitter le désert avant que les bêtes nocturnes ne se mettent en chasse. "Je serais là..." affirma le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers une comode d'acajou qu'il ouvrit avec une grimace amère pour en sortir une tunique d'apparat dont l'étoffe rouge sang luisait au clair de lune. Le garde à l'extérieur sourit lorsqu'il entendit Uruha trainer des pieds jusqu'à son miroir pour ajuster son vêtement et achever de se préparer, à regret, pour la soirée de fête et de deuil qui les attendait tous.

La majestueuse cité de Kagami était pourtant toujours restée neutre, tant politiquement d'économiquement, malgré les conflits d'intérets et d'idéologies qui avait secoué le désert. On pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de visiteur qui passaient chaque année les portes de la ville, alors un prince inconnu qui réclamerait le trône à la mort du vieux roi ? Ce n'était tout simplement jamais arrivé et le palais royal était en effervescence pour préparer le couronnement qui aurait lieu la nuit même. Pour la première fois depuis des temps immémoriaux, des centaines d'artisants et de commerçants cherchaient chaque jour à pénétrer dans la forteresse pour se faire remarquer auprès de leur nouveau monarque.

Les gardes en étaient venus à laisser ouvertes en permanance les lourdes portes de bronze qui gardaient la cité, ne les fermant qu'au coucher du soleil même s'il fallait forcer plusieurs caravanes à dormir dehors. Pourtant ce soir-là, les gardes attendaient patiemment l'attroupement qui se dessinait à l'horizon avant de condamner la ville une dernière fois. Les premiers éclaireurs du nouveau roi s'approchaient déjà, sur leurs chevaux épuisés par la route, pour donner leurs laissez-passer aux gardes d'un air solemnel et digne. Puis ce fut le tour d'une troupe de soldats et enfin le char royal entra dans la ville, permettant finalement aux gardiens de Kagami de refermer les portes.

"Attendez !" Le soldat qui allait donner signe aux guetteurs de condamner la ville se retourna, surpris. Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns courrait vers lui et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la porte, essoufflé. "Attendez..." reprit-t-il en haletant. "Ma caravane arrive... Ne fermez pas..." Le garde sourit et adressa à ses co-équipiers un petit signe de tête, leur signifiant qu'il s'occuperait lui-même du problème.

"On ferme au coucher du soleil," dit fermement le soldat en toisant l'inconnue d'un regard qui se voulait viril. "A moins que tu aies quelque chose à m'offrir qui mérite que je perde encore quelques minutes ici ?" La proposition du garde ne parut pas surprendre son interlocuteur le moins du monde et il hocha la tête, sortant de sa besace une bague ornée d'un éclat de rubis rougoyant sur lequel était gravé un H caligraphié avec soin. Le soldat sourit et tendit la main pour saisir le bijou mais le jeune homme qui lui faisait face le rangea immédiatement.

"Ca, ça vaut bien plus qu'une entrée en ville je me trompe ?" demanda-t-il malicieusement. Le garde renifla et jeta un regard autour de lui, aux portes désertes sous les étoiles, puis il sortit son épée d'un air menaçant. Le jeune nomade recula et se mordit la lèvre, crispant ses doigts sur la bague qu'il tenait dans sa poche. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des ennuis...

"Shiro, un problème ?" demanda la voix grave d'un soldat à demi caché dans l'ombre des portes, dont on ne voyait que la cuirasse ornée d'or et de nombreuses décorations. "Ce jeune homme t'a volé quelque chose ?" Le garde adressa un regard assassin au brun et rangea son épée, reculant vers son maître avec un sourire faussement détendu.

"Il veut me payer pour que je le laisse passer les portes, Monsieur, j'allais l'en empêcher." Le capitaine des gardes s'approcha du nomade, dévoilant au jeune homme son visage sombre et charismatique. Un bandeau couvrait son nez mais on pouvait tout de même distinguer une cicatrice qui en émergeait pour remonter jusqu'à son front, témoignant des rudes combat qu'il avait dû mener. Ses cheveux blonds en désordre cachaient en partie ses yeux sombres au regard vif, aussi acéré que le sabre orné de pierres précieuses qu'il portait à sa ceinture.

"Ton nom ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix si autoritaire que le jeune brun ne put qu'obéir, reculant d'instinct de quelques pas sur le sable. "Aoi," répondit-il en s'inclinant légèrement, sans toutefois quitter des yeux la lame menaçante de son interlocuteur. Le capitaine le prit par l'épaule pour forcer le nomade à lui faire face et observa son visage un instant, ses traits réguliers et presque aussi harmonieux que ceux d'une femme... une très belle femme aux yeux aussi noirs que la nuit.

"Montre-moi donc ce avec quoi tu voulais corrompre mes gardes," ordonna le blond avec un sourire narquois. "A moins que ce soit ton joli minois de demoiselle ?" Aoi fronça les sourcils et se dégagea avec une grimace hautaine, rajustant ses vêtements salis par le sable du désert dans lequel il voyageait depuis plusieurs jours. Puis il recula d'un pas de plus et sortit lentement ses doigts de la poche de sa tunique, dévoilant à nouveau le rubis écarlate qui ornait la bague qu'il avait voulu troquer. Le capitaine ouvrit de grands yeux et s'immobilisa, jetant un regard nerveux vers la caravane du nomade qui n'était plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres.

"Ecoute... Je vais te faire une faveur," proposa Reita en essayant de rester calme tout en cherchant un moyen d'obtenir ce curieux joyau. "Je vais dire à mes soldats de te laisser passer en échange de cette bague." Aoi allait répliquer lorsque le capitaine lui coupa la parole, levant sa main pour le faire taire. "Et je vais te donner aussi ceci," ajouta-t-il en sortant un pli cacheté de sa tunique. "Ce laissez-passer te donnera un accès libre au palais durant toute la cérémonie d'investiture qui a lieu cette nuit. Se faire remarquer avec les nobles, c'est bien ce pourquoi les gitans comme toi viennent ici, non ?"

Le brun dû dissimuler un sourire, songeant aux richesses qui l'attendaient à l'intérieur du palais, au lourd trésor royal caché dans ses murs que lui, Aoi, pourrait bien alléger de quelques pièces. Le nomade hocha la tête et déposa furtivement la bague dans la main tendue de Reita, s'assurant que sa caravane ne l'avait pas vu troquer leur plus grand bien. Le capitaine hocha la tête et adressa un signe aux guetteurs qui gardaient le passage, puis la petite troupe de gitans franchit les majestueuses arches de pierre qui menaient à la cité de Kagami et enfin, le silence revint sur le désert, seulement troublé par les rires et les chants de la ville qui fêtait son nouveau roi.

Seuls deux hommes ne partageaient pas cet enthousiasme. L'un était retourné à son balcon, admirant la nuit et l'autre approchait de sa chambre, soucieux, tenant entre ses doigts une bague qui portait un bien lourd secret.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Keiryaku

**Chapitres :** 2/??

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Yaoi/Lemon/AU

**Disclaimer : **Aucun d'eux n'est à moi, c'est bien dommage.

**Note :** Cette fic est un AU total... L'histoire se déroule dans un univers qui rappelle un peu celui de Final Fantasy 12 (grosso modo, rien à voir avec Tokyo et la PSC)

* * *

On entendait déjà les tambours, lointains, puis de plus en plus forts et bientôt accompagnés de plusieurs instruments à vent qui chantaient sous les étoiles. La fête ne faisait que commencer, au palais comme en ville et tous se préparaient pour les trois jours de faste qui célèbreraient le nouveau monarque. Les nobles sortaient leurs plus beaux habits, leurs beaux sourires comme si la mort d'un roi fidèle et sage n'attristait personne; les commerçants bradaient le moindre article à des prix dérisoires et même les tavernes mal famées des bidonvilles organisaient de somptueux banquets pour l'occasion.

Bien sûr, il y en avait quelques-uns pour ne pas partager la liesse générale. Mais ce n'était pour la plupart que des bandits des bas quartiers qui ne voyaient pas la différence entre un souverain et un autre, quelques soldats trop fidèles, et comme dans le cas du Seigneur Uruha, une poignée de nobles dont la famille était restée trop liée à celle de l'ancien suzerain. Pourtant, le blond s'était fait plus beau que jamais pour l'arrivée de son nouveau monarque comme s'il y attachait une importance toute particulière. Sa tunique d'un rouge noble rappelait à la fois le sang, ses titres et la sensualité que les jeunes femmes du royaume trouvaient à ses lèvres pulpeuses à la forme si ronde et particulière.

"Uruha !" s'écria une voix forte de l'autre côté de la porte, alors que le blond choisissait une paire de sandalles aux lannières de cuir pourpre. L'intéressé sursauta et se redressa immédiatement; il n'y avait qu'un seul homme pour lui parler d'une manière aussi familière et celui-ci ne le dérangeait jamais pour rien, surtout pendant une soirée aussi importante. Uruha sut aussitôt que son mauvais pressentiment était justifié lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte sur la silhouette de Reita, le laissant pénétrer dans la chambre. Le capitaine des gardes s'assit sur le lit du blond sans même le saluer et l'invita à s'approcher d'un signe de tête qui ne fit qu'inquiéter le noble davantage. Seule une affaire de la plus grande importance pouvait pousser son ami à être aussi impoli envers un membre de la haute hiérarchie.

"Regarde ça," souffla Reita d'une voix méfiante, comme s'il avait peur qu'on les entende. Le soldat sortit de son vêtement une bague en or alors qu'Uruha s'asseyait à ses côtés, un bijou étincelant sur lequel trônait un rubis orné d'une lettre que le blond reconnut immédiatement.

"Han'ei," murmura-t-il en prenant la bague entre ses doigts, la tournant devant son visage pour l'observer à la lumière d'une lampe à huile. Le côté droit du H gravé sur le rubis était un peu tranché, comme si ce n'était qu'un éclat été arraché à un joyau plus gros et d'après la courbure du bord gauche qui était intact, la pierre d'origine devait être grosse comme un poing fermé. "C'est ce que j'ai pensé, c'est pour ça que je te l'apporte. Tu penses que ça peut être une partie du joyau ?" demanda gravement Reita en touchant du bout des doigts la face polie du rubis tandis qu'Uruha hochait la tête.

"Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ?" s'enquit le blond après un silence, cachant la bague entre ses doigts. Le Han'ei était un joyau sacré, ancestral, perdu par la famille royale depuis plusieurs générations et Uruha, pour avoir été proche du vieux monarque, en avait vu de nombreuses représentations. Plusieurs légendes toutes aussi fantasques les unes que les autres prétendaient que ce rubis magnifique avait été invoqué des cieux par le premier roi de la cité, qui portait autrefois le nom de "Han'ei", gravé sur la pierre.

"C'est un nomade qui me l'a vendu pour que je le laisse entrer," répondit Reita en se levant. Uruha le suivit jusqu'au couloir et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la réception en parlant à voix basse, la bague soigneusement cachée dans la tunique du blond. Ils descendirent les escaliers juste au moment où le char royal dans lequel voyageait le nouveau roi passait l'arche en marbre qui gardait l'entrée du palais et les deux hommes furent les derniers à atteindre l'esplanade sur laquelle se déroulait la fête.

"Il sera là, dans la foule, tu n'auras qu'à lui montrer la bague... Il est brun et très beau, tu le reconnaîtras assez vite," souffla Reita au creux du cou d'Uruha alors que le jeune noble s'avançait parmis la haute société du palais, un sourire de circonstance se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Uruha réprima un soupir exaspéré et se dirigea vers le buffet, imaginant que c'était sans doute ce qui avait le plus de chances d'attirer un nomade dans une réception de nobles. Mais les invités étaient très nombreux et beaucoup étaient riches, ce qui constituaient des cibles idéal pour un voleur, sans compter le grand nombre de nobles d'autres cités qu'Uruha ne connaissait même pas... Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Alors qu'un jeune homme à la tunique pourpre cherchait des réponses et un voleur, Aoi découvrait avec dépit la nouvelle habitation qui lui était attribué, en bordure des bidonvilles. La mère du jeune nomade avait longtemps vécu dans la cité de Kagami et la "maison" que son fils était censé reprendre ressemblait plus à un tard de pierres et de poutres bancales qu'à une véritable demeure. Aoi pénétra dans le taudis que sa famille lui avait laissé avec un petit frisson de dégoût et attendit que ses yeux s'habituent à la pénombre pour visiter sa nouvelle maison. Elle avait apparement été construite contre la muraille qui protégeait la cité du désert et une les gigantesques pierres de la forteresse usée par le sable servaient de mur à une partie de l'habitation, les autres cloisons menaçant dangereusement de s'écrouler.

Une tenture en relativement bon état -- ce qui était fort surprenant -- cachait presque en entier l'un des murs appartenant à la muraille de Kagami et constituait l'unique décoration de la pièce. Aoi s'approcha et épousseta le velours lourd et cottelé sur lequel était représenté un magnifique rubis rouge sang, auréolé de fils dorés tissé dans la tenture. Le brun haussa un sourcil en essuyant plus vivement le tissu écarlate pour éliminer les dernières traces de poussières, mais la décoration se décrocha et tomba à ses pieds, dévoilant un passage dans la muraille fermé par une fine dalle de marbre.

"Aoi !" s'écria une voix à l'extérieur. "La cérémonie a commencé, tu ne devais pas y aller ?" Le jeune homme répondit par un grognement et remit rapidement la tenture en place, la coinçant dans un interstice entre deux pierres. Apparement, sa mère l'avait placée là en toute connaissance de cause.. et ne lui avait pas légué ce taudis dans les bidonvilles par pur hasard.


End file.
